ESCLAVISADA
by lady-darkness-chan
Summary: Pero el daño estaba hecho la emperatriz Mikoto estaba muerta al igual que el amor y los sentimientos del pequeño heredero Sasuke Uchija.
1. Chapter 1

_**EsclavizadA**_

 **La siguiente historia es de Jaid Blac, es la secuela de el vestuario de la emperatriz libro 1,5 esta es una adaptacion con los personajes de naruto**

 **capitulo 1**

 **El comienzo**

 _Planeta Tron, Galaxia Toron_

 _Último planeta de la Séptima Dimensión_

 _5993 A.Y. (Año Yessat)_

-Me alegro de que me acompañes en este viaje de regreso a mi tierra natal, hijo mío-.

La Emperatriz Mikoto elevó la mirada en dirección a su muchachito de seis pies y tres pulgadas de altura y de doscientas treinta libras de peso y sonrió. Mientras le apretaba la mano afectuosamente, lo llevó desde el holopuerto ubicado en las alturas del próspero pueblo hasta un transporte acuático Q'ana Tal que flotaba hacia el centro comercial más importante que se encontraba abajo.

Cuatro guardias guerreros asignados a su protección dirigían la procesión real en un transporte que se encontraba directamente delante del vehículo ocupado por madre e hijo, mientras que cuatro guardias guerreros más ocupaban la retaguardia en uno aparte.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Sasuke Q'an Tal inspeccionaron el bullicioso centro comercial que se acercaba sobre el horizonte. Miró a su madre desde arriba; que estaba sentada a su lado y sonrió. -Es un bello lugar, _mani_ -.

Mikoto extendió los brazos hacia arriba, deslizó una mano por las trenzas de su hijo y le acomodó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja. Sonrió mientras lo contemplaba. -Te vuelves más atractivo a cada Nuba-minuto, Sasuke. Ya eres la viva imagen de tu padre-.

Sasuke se sonrojó ante sus palabras y desvió la mirada.

Mikoto sonrió. -Tal vez semejante cumplido es vergonzante para un niño-hombre que sólo ha vivido diez Años Yessat pero, en unos pocos años más, te alegrarás de tu buen aspecto-.

Sasuke gruñó ante esas palabras. - Por qué debería preocuparme por semejante idiotez, _mani_? Lo que importa es convertirme en cazador-.

Ella sonrió. -Ah, pero cuando encuentres a una muchacha especial, la que esté destinada a ser tu verdadera pareja de corazón, te darás cuenta de que la vida no sólo se trata del arte de la guerra-.

Sasuke tragó saliva; dudaba de las palabras de su madre. Pero, como la amaba tanto, nunca pensaría siquiera en responderle.

Mikoto le aferró la gran mano con la suya, más pequeña, y dejó a un lado el tema. -Mi _mani_ y mi padre no te han visto en casi dos años Yessat. Por ese motivo, te han pedido que me acompañes en este viaje de regreso a mi tierra natal-.

Sasuke sonrió, le agradaba la idea de volver a ver a sus abuelos. -Sí. La última vez que vinieron a Trek Mi Q'an yo me había ido a Joo con papá-.

Mikoto asintió con la cabeza; luego, le soltó la mano para señalar diversos lugares conocidos que veía suspendidos debajo de ellos. Sasuke escuchó con atención. Escudriñaba los centros comerciales y las casas todo alrededor del pintoresco paisaje del mundo teñido de azul sobre el que habían aterrizado.

-Y allí-, dijo la Emperatriz con entusiasmo, -se encuentra mi hogar natal-. Suspiró con nostalgia. -Con tus tías y tíos disfruté de la más despreocupada de las juventudes en este pueblo-. Sus labios se ensancharon de par en par para formar una sonrisa nostálgica mientras se acomodaba un largo rulo de cabello dorado sobre el hombro.

Mientras le estudiaba el rostro a su madre, Sasuke pensó que nunca había sido testigo de una vista más hermosa. No estaba seguro si el resto de la gente de las galaxias la veía así o sólo él, pero no le importaba. Era la perfección. Era su madre. - Extrañas, _mani_?-.

Mikoto abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa. -Por un demonio, no-. Sacudió su cabeza de cabellos dorados y sonrió. -Tengo muchos recuerdos agradables de mi infancia, amor pero, aun así, estoy más feliz de lo que alguna vez habría pensado al lado de tu padre-.

Mikoto lo tomó de la mano y la apretó. -Si nunca hubiera abandonado Tron-, dijo ella suavemente, -nunca te habría tenido a ti-.

\- Acaso eso habría sido tan malo?-, preguntó él con seriedad; su gran cuerpo ocultaba al niño simplista y necesitado de diez años que vivía en el interior.

Los ojos de Mikotose suavizaron. -Habría sido mucho peor que la muerte, hijo mío-. Le posó la otra mano sobre la de él mientras le estudiaba el rostro. -Te amo, Sasuke-.

Satisfecho, él sonrió con arrogancia. Giró la cabeza y observó la actividad que se desarrollaba debajo de ellos; estaba demasiado avergonzado por las palabras de amor como para devolver la demostración de afecto de su madre.

Mikoto contuvo una sonrisa; optó por morderse el labio. Sabía que su segundo hijo la amaba. Tal vez más que sus otros hijos, que ya era decir mucho. Pero Sasuke, Sasuke siempre había sido el más necesitado. Siempre le había exigido grandes demostraciones de afecto mientras que los otros tres niños se sentían satisfechos con el ocasional beso en la mejilla y algunos abrazos afectuosos.

Sasuke no.

Él necesitaba gestos que le aseguraran constantemente los sentimientos de su madre. E igualmente de importante, necesitaba escuchar las palabras de amor; incluso si se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para responder acordemente. Mikoto suponía que eso era lo que hacía que su relación fuera tan fuerte y especial.

Quince Nuba-minutos después, Mikoto y Sasuke paseaban de la mano por el bullicioso centro comercial y se detenían ocasionalmente para comprar alguna baratija. Sasuke le soltó la mano a su madre cuando llegaron a un puesto de holojuegos y revisaron las ofertas hasta que el niño encontró el que más codiciaba. - Puedo comprar éste, _mani_?-, preguntó Sasuke mientras miraba en dirección al lugar donde ella se encontraba de pie a unos pocos pies de distancia, en el puesto contiguo. Mikoto se estaba rociando el cuello y el escote con un perfume dulce.

-Sí-. Elevó fugazmente la mirada y le guiñó un ojo cómplice antes de volver a concentrar su atención en los perfumes. -Puedes comprar lo que desees en este viaje-.

Sasuke sonrió y decidió instantáneamente que viajar con su madre era mucho más placentero que hacerlo con su padre Fuguka.

Sasuke estaba a punto de volver a darse vuelta para comprar el juego cuando una extraña intuición se le cruzó por la mente. Se le tensaron inexplicablemente los músculos del estómago cuando llevó la mirada oscura en dirección a un guardia guerrero que se encontraba de pie detrás de su madre. El guerrero maduro, notó Sasuke, lo superaba en altura por más de un pie.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No le agradaba el modo en el que el guardia guerrero contemplaba a su madre. Los ojos del guerrero no dejaban de pasearse por el trasero de la emperatriz y la evaluaban insolentemente como si tuvieran el derecho de hacerlo.

Mikoto elegía un perfume tras otro y los olía; no tenía noción de que se la estaban comiendo con los ojos por detrás. La mirada de Mikoto reposó sobre un frasco de perfume decorado con joyas que se encontraba un estante más abajo y, al inclinarse para tomarlo, la _qi'ka_ se le adhirió a las nalgas dejando así nada de lo que yacía entre sus piernas librado a la imaginación.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos de un modo amenazante logrando que saliera el asparoja que lo distingia de los demas, lo que hacia recordar a cada ciudadano que el era de la nobleza cuando el guerrero en cuestión caminó en dirección a su madre y le presionó la verga erecta contra las nalgas.

Mikoto jadeó al incorporarse y se dio vuelta inmediatamente para enfrentarlo. - Cómo se atreve!-, gritó. Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron de par en par detenidamente mientras ella estudiaba el rostro del guerrero. Mikoto tragó saliva. - Quién es usted?-, peguntó con un tono de voz nervioso y tembloroso.

-¿Donde esta kakashi?-volvio a preguntar con recelo.

El guerrero separó los labios para sonreír burlonamente. Se inclinó irreverentemente; luego se incorporó y, mientras volvía seria la expresión de su rostro, le deslizó una de sus grandes manos por el seno y le apretó el pezón. -Soy la última follada que tendrá en la vida, Su Excelencia-.

Las fosas nasales de Sasuke se ensancharon cuando su madre comenzó a alejarse del guerrero. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo por la ira cuando soltó el holojuego que tenía en la mano y fue a liberar a Mikoto del vil hombre.

El puñetazo telequinético que recibió en la boca lo hizo retroceder. Mientras se tomaba la mandíbula, jadeó cuando una gota de sangre color rojo carmesí brotó de un gran corte en su labio.

Cada vez más enojado, Sasuko gruñó cuando embistió en dirección al guerrero; sabía que era él quien lo había golpeado. Pero, en ese momento, como si lo hubieran levantado en el aire, dos pesadísimos pares de manos cayeron sobre él, lo derribaron y lo mantuvieron clavado al piso.

\- Déjela en paz!-, bramó Sasuke con la mirada clavada en dirección a su madre.

Mikoto gritó cuando el primer supuesto guerrero la golpeó y le quebró la nariz haciéndola sangrar. -Por favor-, rogó ella cuando le arrancaron la _qi'ka_ del cuerpo, - no haga esto frente a mi hijo!-.

Sasuke luchó contra el agarre del otro hombre; los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de horror y frustración mientras observaba cómo tiraban al piso a su madre. El hombre que la había golpeado se rió por lo bajo ante su temor; luego, levantó un pie y le pateó las costillas. Le quebró tres con sólo tocarlas.

Los habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a gritar; corrían desde los puestos comerciales del centro de la ciudad. Los supuestos guerreros se rieron ante su pánico; sabían que, mientras hacían esto, todo el sector ya se encontraba bajo dominio de los sediciosos.

\- No!-. Sollozó Mikoto mientras el líder le montaba el lastimado cuerpo desde atrás. -No-, lloriqueó ella, -por favor—no-.

-Sí-, jadeó el sedicioso entre embates, -tus ruegos son como una dulce música para mis oídos-. La agarró del cabello y le empujó el rostro sobre la tierra; la sofocó momentáneamente mientras la violaba.

\- _Mani_!-. Gritó Sasuke. - No— _mani_!-.

Sasuke se soltó el cuerpo del agarre de los otros sediciosos; la angustia le dio una fuerza que no habría podido tener en diez años Yessat bajo circunstancias normales. Cuando se liberó, corrió a máxima velocidad hacia su madre y, con toda la energía que pudo juntar, y también algo más, le pateó directamente la boca al hombre que la estaba violando.

El hombre gritó de dolor mientras se tomaba la mandíbula, pero no fue suficiente. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo más, dos pares de manos lo agarraron y lo lanzaron contra el piso con suficiente fuerza brutal como para quebrarle las costillas.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene-, dijo uno de los guerreros riéndose por lo bajo mientras le pateaba el costado del cuerpo a Sasuke, -te callarás la boca y nuestro líder te concederá una muerte rápida-.

Jadeando por el intenso dolor, Sasuke pudo reunir la fuerza necesaria como para entrecerrar los ojos y escupirlo: la sangre y la saliva mezcladas dieron directamente en el ojo del sedicioso.

El hombre gruñó al limpiarse la escupida del rostro. Apretó la mandíbula, levantó un pie y se preparó para liquidar al joven rey con el filo aserrado que sobresalía del dedo de una de sus botas.

Sasuke giró la cabeza en el último segundo y, sólo por suerte, esquivó la puñalada que, de otro modo, lo hubiera matado. En cambio, la punta retorcida de metal filoso le encontró la mejilla y se la tajeó tal como si fuera un pedazo de carne en un plato.

-Que la diosa me ayude-.

La voz fue débil y quebrada; y las palabras resultaron más punzantes para el corazón de Sasuke que el filo aserrado en su mejilla. - _Mani_ -, dijo él en voz baja mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sujetado por los sediciosos, lo único que pudo hacer fue girar la cabeza para mirarla. Observó horrorizado cómo el líder de los sediciosos se alejaba de su madre y cedía el turno a los seguidores que acababan de unírsele para que la violaran.

Mikoto tenía todo el cuerpo ferozmente maltrecho; su rostro estaba horrorosamente distorsionado, tenía la nariz y la mandíbula quebradas. Su respiración era superficial y no dejaba de enlentecerse. La fuerza de los golpes que le inflingían debían haberle causado alguna ruptura interna, se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente.

Sasuke cerró los ojos brevemente; se acababa de dar cuenta de que su madre iba a morir. Su madre, la que significaba todo para él: Mikoto yacía moribunda mientras viles hombres embestían hacia adentro y hacia afuera de su cuerpo por deporte.

-No, _mani_ -, gritó Sasuke suavemente mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caerle sin obstáculo alguno por las mejillas, -no me dejes-.

Jana desvió los ojos lentamente en dirección a los de Sasuke. Eran tan sombríos que Sasuke supo que su luz se extinguiría en cualquier momento. Su respiración se enlentecía y los músculos de su rostro se relajaban a medida que el abrumante dolor le entumecía el cuerpo hasta dejarla adormecida.

Lentamente, cada vez más lentamente y como si el movimiento fuera tan agotador que le quitaba las últimas reservas de energía, Mikoto encorvó los labios suavemente para hablarle. Aunque Sasuke no escuchó nada, supo lo que le había dicho.

 _Te amo…mi pequeño... Sasuke-kun._

- _Mani_ -, lloriqueó. Sasuke abrió la boca para devolverle las palabras de amor; esas palabras que ella le había dicho con tanta frecuencia, las que él siempre se había sentido demasiado avergonzado como para decirle. Pero, perversamente, era demasiado tarde.

La luz de sus brillantes ojos se atenuó al siguiente reino. Los guerreros y apagó, y la Emperatriz Mikoto atravesó el Rah para llegar no dejaron de derramar su semen dentro de ella; no se habían percatado de que había muerto en su enfermizo frenesí de copular con ella.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y sollozó mientras su cuerpo temblaba de angustia. Estaba muerta. Su amada madre estaba muerta.

Y él nunca le había dicho que la amaba.

 _-ya puedes levantarte niñato-_ uno de los rebeldes tomo de los brazos a sasuke para revisarlo.

 _-pero que demonios **-**_ el rebelde con el miedo impregnado solo vio lamuerte frente a el

tres aspas negras hicieron que su vida se agotara cuando unas llamas negras consumieron su cuerpo y su alma, antes que se diera cuenta su cuerpo fue insinerado por el odio y la sed de venganza del pequeño rey que al despertar su ira cai desmayado todo los que se acercaban al cuerpo del rebelde tambien fueron consumidos por esas llamas siendo asi lograron escapar unos cuantos, pero el daño estaba hecho la emperatriz Mikoto estaba muerta al igual que el amor y los sentimientos del pequeño heredero Sasuke Uchija.


	2. Chapter 2

_**EsclavizadA**_

 **La siguiente historia es de Jaid Blac, es la secuela de el vestuario de la emperatriz esta es una adaptacion con los personajes de naruto**

 _Konoha, Pais del fuego_

 _Tierra de la Primera Dimensión_

 _4 de Julio de 1967 A.D. (Anno Domini)_

Habiéndose quitado el poncho que llevaba puesto, Tenten Tamura de veintiún años giró con orgullo sobre el armado escenario para enfrentar al mar de paparazzi. Solo llevaba jeans, un brasier, un par de sandalias Birkenstock, dos chongos recogiendo su hermoso cabello castaño y una actitud muy indignante.

Su valentía titubeó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que los fotógrafos reunidos alrededor del podio que estaba cerca a la puerta que conducía a la Cede central del Hokage estaban tomando fotos de ella más rápido de lo que ella podía pestañear. Podía ella en verdad hacer esto? se preguntó un poco cautelosa. Podía ver esta protesta del Día de la Independencia del modo en que ella e Ino la habían planeado?

Sin justicia! No hay paz!

 _Sin justicia! No hay paz!_

 _Sin justicia! No hay paz!_

Tenten resopló con bronca mientras los manifestantes por los derechos de las mujeres comenzaban a gritar. Ella repasó mentalmente la lista de razones que la habían llevado desde Sungukure a marchar en Kohona.

La igualdad de derechos.

Las mujeres en posiciones de poder.

La libertad de expresión.

La libertad de elegir.

Basta de pantimedias en el trabajo! Las malditas siempre se corren.

Gruñendo bajo, Tenten se juró fervientemente a sí misma mientras sus dedos se elevaban para desabrochar su corpiño que ella seguro llevaría esta protesta a buen término. El girasol que Ino había pintado en su mejilla se torció auguriosamente cuando ella se quitó su corpiño y, con un rugido estridente que avergonzaría a Tarzán, lo lanzó a la hoguera encendida.

Los miles de manifestantes por los derechos de las mujeres aglomerados abajo comenzaron a alentar, dando a Tenten las agallas para levantar dos puños enojados ante los reporteros y gritar como un alma en pena.

Un alma en pena con pechos desnudos. Sin justicia! No hay paz! Sin justicia! No hay paz!

La multitud comenzó a alentar, los jaleos se hicieron un fuerte griterío. Llena de triunfo,Tenten levantó su cabeza para señalar a Ino, dándole a saber a su amiga que era el momento de unirse en el escenario central y quemar su corpiño para la muchedumbre reunida.

Los ojos de Ino se agrandaron nerviosamente. Tragó saliva al echar un vistazo al mar de caras allí abajo. No hizo ningún movimiento para unirse a Tenten en la plataforma, optando en cambio por escabullirse sin ser vista y salir correteando por la parte de atrás de las escaleras del podio.

 _\- Uy!_

Tenten resopló mientras miraba a su amiga irse de la demostración como si los demonios del infierno estuviesen mordiendo sus talones. Toda esta idea de quemar el corpiño en el escenario había sido de Ino, pensó tristemente. Y sin embargo a la hora de los golpes, Ino la había dejado hacer la hazaña sola.

Volviéndose para enfrentar la multitud, Tenten se dio cuenta por primera vez que ella era la única persona de toda la concurrencia que era mujer y que andaba topless. Nadie más había dicho que planeaba quemar sus corpiños con ellas hoy. Pensó que para el momento en que ella y Ino hubieran quemado sus corpiños, las otras en un acto febril habrían hecho lo mismo.

Los ojos de Tenten se entrecerraron mientras echaban un vistazo a la multitud gritando debajo de ella. Muchos estaban frenéticos pero ni uno de ellos se había quitado su camisa.

 _Uy!_

Tenten maldijo por lo bajo mientras caminaba con soltura por el campo que había sido establecido por los manifestantes como un complejo comunal de casas durante su estadía en el capitolio de la nación. La comuna se sitúa solo a veinte minutos en un área arbolada de Konoha.

Dispuesta a descubrir a Ino y matarla, ella se sentía frustrada y más que un poco desilusionada cuando un manifestante que llevaba el sobrenombre de Hombre de la paz le informó que Ino ya había empacado y se había vuelto a casa.

\- No lo puedo creer!- dijo Tenten, sus manos al punto de sujetar sus caderas. - Volvió al pais de la lluvia?-

-El brinco de Ino fue alto,- declaró el Hombre de la paz en tono bajo, sus ojos apartándose sospechosamente una y otra vez para asegurarse que ningún policía estuviera por las inmediaciones. -La policía la debe haber asustado como hacerla ir-. Sus labios se pusieron tensos. - Odio la maldita policía!-

Tenten suspiró, se dio cuenta que el Hombre de la paz estaba tan en lo alto como un barrilete. Dudó que pudiera obtener información muy útil de él. Y también dudó de que Ino hubiese volado a Konoha para eludir la policía. No, pensó ella con los labios inferiores levantados, probablemente había volado para eludir la cólera de Tenten.

Ino, admitió denodadamente, era más inteligente de lo que parecía.

-Tú sabes, Tenten,- dijo el Hombre de la paz arrastrando las palabras, sus ojos negro echando un vistazo al poncho y los pantalones de pata de elefante que llevaba puestos, -ese fue un espectáculo lamentable el que hiciste hoy-.

Tenten asintió, entibiando así el tema. Ella había trabajado mucho como para asegurarse que todo saldría hoy sin ninguna complicación. Y por casi todo había sido así. Si pasaba por el alto el hecho que había estado gritando en un podio con los senos desnudos y sola , aunque si lo pensaba bien era mejor estar en topless que con ese ridiculo traje verde que llevaba el hombre de paz.

-Salió de mi alma, Rock Lee-. Sus ojos se achicaron en especulativa contemplación. -Ya era hora de mostrar a los cerdos del gobierno que las mujeres de este país no van a ser más oprimidas. Vamos a subvertir el paradigma dominante y reclamar nuestros derechos ancestrales como antepasados de esta nación y de esta gente-.

Los ojos brumosos del Hombre de la paz no pudieron empañarse más. Su cara se estrujó en una mirada que claramente dijo que él no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba hablando. -Todo lo que quise decir es que tienes un buen par de tetas-. Se rascó su cabeza mientras la miraba, la vincha de cuero que él llevaba puesta con un signo de paz grabado en el medio se le arrugaba en su frente. -Pero el resto de lo que dijiste suena genial también y Tenten por favor no me llames por mi nombre-.

Los labios de Tente se fruncieron en un gesto. Ella apuró su paso mientras se iba, decidió que algunos comentarios no merecían una respuesta. En especial cuando el que hacía el comentario había fumado tanta marihuana que ella dudaba que él recordase su conversación de aquí a una hora.

Bueno, pensó con resignación, al menos algo bueno de este día. Un hombre le había dicho que ella tiene un buen par de tetas.

Uy! Qué día de porquería! Y sobre todo si venia de Rock Lee.

Los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos, Tenten anduvo sin prisa y sin rumbo fijo por los suelos arbolados de la comuna, teniendo como único objetivo realizar una caminata ligera, ella sola. Las fogatas estaban encendidas por todo el lugar. El olor del incienso quemándose y la marihuana era tan insoportable que sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

Podía oír rasguidos de guitarras cerca de las fogatas en toda dirección, los otros hippies que pasarían otra temporada en el capitolio moderándose luego de la protesta de hoy del día de la Independencia y en preparación para la caminata de vuelta a sus variados hogares.

-Paz-.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza a otra manifestante e intercambió el signo de paz con ella mientras continuaba caminando por los suelos comunales sin detenerse a charlar. Ella estaba, simplemente, sin ánimo de estar con otra gente.

Unos minutos después, su ritmo disminuyó cuando se encontró en un angosto lecho de río que ella no había visto antes. Pero luego otra vez, ella no se hubiera nunca atrevido a ir tan lejos de la periferia de la comuna tampoco.

El sonido de algo silbando y cayendo con un ruido sordo sacudió el suelo, haciéndolo vibrar por una milla en toda dirección. Tente gritó, y se detuvo como muerta a la orilla del río.

Sus ojos se achicaron confusamente. Movió sus manos agitadamente para quitar el aire de cigarrillo de marihuana, tratando de hacer lo posible por ver lo que recién había caído a tan solo un pie de ella.

Allá estaba.

-Un meteorito-, ella murmuró, arrodillándose a su lado a la orilla del río, -genial-.

El trozo deforme de masa carbonizada parecía hirviendo de caliente al tacto, por eso ella no puso su mano cerca. Una atmósfera bizarra parecía rodear el pedazo de roca, deformando el aire a su alrededor.

Tenten meneó su cabeza para aclarar su mente, pensó que había inhalado mucha marihuana barata. El aire que rodeaba al meteorito se llenó de estática y sin sentido, como en la televisión cuando no hay programas al aire en un canal particular.

-La estoy perdiendo-, se dijo con tristeza, colocando una mano sobre su frente, -esto es muy raro-.

Un sonido como de silbato perforó el aire otra vez, haciendo que Tenten gritara y mirara hacia arriba. Sus ojos grises claros apenas tuvieron tiempo de registrar el hecho de que un segundo y mucho más grande meteorito estaba catapultándose de los cielos antes de caer, un pedazo roto de éste, cayendo a sólo unas pulgadas de su cuerpo.

 _\- Mierda!-_

Tenten gritó cuando la masa sólida del pedazo más grande cayó al río con tal fuerza que ella fue elevada sobre sus pies y lanzada al agua con tanta potencia que podría haber roto cada hueso de su cuerpo pero no lo hizo.

Ella rompió la superficie del río frío y cayó en picada, el shock de la temperatura helada fue un contraste agudo con el aire de la húmeda noche de arriba. Ella se estaba moviendo rápido, increíblemente tan rápido que

Sus ojos sobresaltados se abrieron y ensancharon.

Tenten se dio cuenta con un agudo sentido de pánico que no solo estaba bajo la superficie del río sino que también estaba conduciéndose a una velocidad sorprendente hacia el pedazo de roca cuya caída la había tirado hasta aquí. Gritó mentalmente, sabía que moriría cuando la golpeara.

Pero no, no murió. Ella…

Oh dios, Qué estaba pasando?

Tenten vio una luz y luego de repente su mundo entero giró y se desvió. Ella continuó moviéndose y moviéndose tan rápido, más rápido que una bala, más rápido de lo que fuera posible.

Todo su cuerpo se catapultó por la confusa atmósfera que rodeaba al meteorito y luego lo sobrepasó. Ella continuaba yendo, yendo, yendo, más rápido y más rápido, más lejos y más lejos.

Pero adónde? Qué estaba pasando?

Ella salió disparada del aire confuso y todo a su alrededor parecía irreal, como si ella estuviera flotando a una velocidad retorcida en cierto tipo de vacío morado. Peleó consigo misma por no gritar, por no seguir tragando pulmonadas de agua fría que la ahogarían, su cuerpo entero en modo de lucha o de vuelo.

Estaba yendo muy rápido, no podía darse cuenta de nada.

Tenten continuaba conteniendo su respiración, no vaya a ser que se ahogara. Sus ojos miraron a su izquierda y reaccionaron en forma tardía. Lo que vio la asustó lo suficiente como para hacer que dejara de respirar y de gritar.

Se vio a sí misma.

Y entonces estaba en frente de sí misma, viajando a una velocidad tan intensa que tuvo que dejarse a sí misma detrás.

Dejarse a sí misma detrás?

Si Tenten hubiese sabido la primera cosa sobre viajar más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, hubiera sabido porque se había visto y pasado a ella misma. Hubiera sabido que ella se arrojó a las dimensiones del tiempo y del espacio más rápido que lo que la retina del ojo podía captar y mantener como imagen.

Oh dios! Su mente gritó en agonía. Qué está sucediendo?

Su cara comenzó a ponerse morada como el vacío en el que viajó cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo primordial. Ella se iba a morir, pensó en forma histérica. Ella se iba a…

Su cuerpo se catapultó en una confusa atmósfera, dejando atrás el morado. Miró hacia arriba cuando la estática comenzó a aclararse y se dio cuenta que estaba por salir a una superficie de agua. Trató de lograrlo, de mantener su respiración por unos segundos más…

Ella volvió desesperada por aire, tomándolo por los pulmones. Cerró sus ojos brevemente mientras continuaba jalando el aire, bebiendo el alimento de oxígeno mientras sus células se estabilizaban y se calmaban. Ella permaneció así hasta que sus pulmones dejaron de quemar y pudo respirar casi en forma normal.

Tenten abrió sus ojos lentamente y llorisqueó.

\- Dónde diablos estoy?- murmuró.

Sus ojos boquiabiertos de desconcierto, Tenten nadó lentamente hacia la costa, notando a la vez que el agua de la que ella había sumergido era tan plateada y brillante como un espejo. Cuando alcanzó el banco de la costa, ella lentamente subió y se quedó allí como paralizada. Nada era como debía ser.

Cuatro lunas llenas colgaban de un cielo negro, cada una de un azul apagado. Por lo que el ojo podía ver en lo que presumiblemente parecía noche donde fuese que ella había sido catapultada, la mayoría del piso estaba hecho de una gema de roca dura refulgente de alguna clase. La gema era de un color perlado azulino, que parecía transparente y opaco a la vez.

El suelo azul perlado era interrumpido a veces por partes ocasionales de arbustos fluorescentes, vida de plantas como de neón que tenían tres o cuatro tonos de azul. Tenten se agachó para tomarlo con su mano, agarrándolo con un aullido cuando la mordió.

Tragando bruscamente, ella se paró y se fue lo más lejos posible de la planta carnívora. Miró su manó, dándose cuenta enseguida que la mordida era profunda y que necesitaba ayuda.

-Oh dios-, suspiró, - dónde estoy?-

Tente pisó el siguiente junco de suelo de gema perlada, con cuidado de saltar sobre la planta azul ubicada entre las dos zonas de gemas. Una ola horrible de nausea y mareos la sobrepasó, induciéndola a agarrar su corazón y tratar de respirar aire.

-Ayúdenme-, resolló, tropezando sin sentido hacia atrás. Sin pensar, pisó una zona de arbustos, haciéndose unos pocos rasguños en el tobillo.

-Oh no. Oh dios no-.

Los ojos de Tenten se ensancharon con horror cuando se dio cuenta de que las plantas la estaban matando. La habían mordido y envenenado, ahora solo estaban esperando que ella colapsara de un ataque al corazón como para que cuando su cuerpo cayera fláccido, lo pudieran comer a su gusto.

Respirando enorme cantidad de aire, ella trastabilló hasta el banco de agua plateada como espejo, tan lejos de las plantas como fuera posible. Con sus pulmones quemando, se agachó con sus manos y rodillas ante el agua y en forma ausente echó un vistazo.

-Oh Jesús-, suspiró.

El latido del corazón de Tenten se aceleró y sus claros ojos grises se ensancharon en la forma de grises piletas cuando vio su propio reflejo. Volvió a mirar. El reflejo fue claro como el espejo y horriblemente confuso.

Su pelo castaño, alguna vez corto y recogido en dos chongos, había crecido como si nunca hubiese sido cortado por una década. Su cara, alguna vez rellena y redonda como la mayoría de las chicas en sus veintipico ahora estaba conturbada y madura con pulcras líneas y esculpido sus uñas estaban demasiado largas.

\- Qué estaba pasando?- gritó, su confusión y miedo multiplicándose a pasos agigantados.

Otra ola de mareos y náuseas la asedió, haciendo que Tenten agarrarara su corazón y gritara. Tantas preguntas daban vuelta en su mente cuando ella se desmayó al tratar de recobrar aire.

Adónde estaba? Qué le estaba pasando? Por qué lucía como si hubiese envejecido diez años? Por qué se _sentía_ como si hubiese envejecido diez años?

-Quiero ir a casa-.

No había una casa donde ir, sólo que Tenten todavía no se había dado cuenta de eso. Cuando se cayó renga en el banco de agua por el veneno que las plantas le habían inyectado, no tenía forma de saber que la casa como ella la conocía no estaba más.

En lo que a Tenten le representó un mero minuto de viaje de alta velocidad, habían pasado diez años Yessat. En la tierra, sus amigos se habían casado, habían tenido hijos, sus hijos habían tenido hijos y ellos habían muerto.

Ino que habia escapado de esa ola y dejado a su amiga atrás no esperaba un acciden en el cual todos fueron proclamado cuerpo incluso la misma tenten, los restos de cenizas mescladas se hayaban esparcidos según la voluntad de ambas o de una, para todos Tenten Habia muerto al igual que su amiga Ino Yamanaka


	3. Chapter 3

_**EsclavizadA**_

 **La siguiente historia es de Jaid Blac, es la secuela de el vestuario de la emperatriz esta es una adaptacion con los personajes de naruto**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Palacio de Espejos, Luna Roja Dominante de Morak_

 _Galaxia Trek Mi Q'an, Séptima Dimensión_

 _6040 A.Y. (Años Yessat)_

Sasuke Q'an Tal, el Rey de Luna Roja Morak de Tryston, Gran Señor de los Sectores Kyyto y reciente coronado Rey del planeta Tron, pasó una larga mano por su cabello negro de media noche y suspiró. _-Te pedí que no hablemos de esto con Gara._ \- Sus dedos cayeron sobre la tabla de cristal rojo en la que estaba sentado y tamborilearon un ritmo ausente. _-'No haría ningún bien, podría causar mucho mal-._

Neji nombrado como Muerte, Gran Señor del Sector Jioti inclinó su cabeza en acuerdo. _-Esto es cierto, sus palabras-._

Sasuke gruñó mientras que por telequinesia se pidió una copa de _matpow_. -En menos de dos meses Yessat comenzaremos a buscar otra vez al Compañero Sagrado de mi hermano-. Hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano. _-Debo poner cartas en el asunto y tratarlo antes de partir para la primera dimensión-._

 _-'Yo creí que lo desearías de este modo-_ , Muerte refunfuñó.

-Sí-. Sasuke tomó un largo trago de _matpow_ antes de apoyar su copa. _-Por diecisiete años Yessat Gara ha buscado activamente por las galaxias cualquier puta que naciera para ser su señora-_. _Recemos a la diosa para que encuentre esta mujer sin nombre antes de que la devolución lo encuentre-._

Muerte asintió con la cabeza con expresión severa. _-Se pone peor-._

 _-'Es cierto_ -. Sasuke suspiró. - _Y es por eso que lo quiero ausente de cualquier lugar donde pueda haber una matanza-._

Muerte arqueó su oscura ceja, _provocando que el cráneo tatuado en su frente, se arrugara un poco. - Necesitas a Tron?-_

 _-No-._ Lo dijo haciendo una seña. _-Si, es cierto que un partido insurrecto ha infiltrado el planeta, pero tengo confianza que haya podido pasar en todos, menos en un sector_ -. A la frente con ceño fruncido de Muerte.

Sasuke explicó: _-al otro lado del planeta está el sector de rocas azules de Wani. Es el único de los seiscientos sectores del planeta que aún debe ser conquistado y puesto en vereda a la fuerza-_. Su sonrisa macabra fue arrogante. - _'Es tiempo de conquistarlo… y de ponerlo en vereda-_.

Muerte gruñó de tal forma, que Sasuke supo, que el Gran Señor estaba cuestionando porque él no había conquistado Wani al mismo tiempo que había traído el resto de Tron bajo su dominio. La respuesta era simple. _-Cuando mis cazadores invadieron primero Tron fue durante uno de los hechizos de Gara-_. Se encogió de hombros sin muchas excusas. _-Estaba más preocupado en obtener a Gara para Ari como purificador espiritual, que en ganar el maldito Tron_ -.

 _\- Y luego?-_

 _-En ese entonces los insurrectos habían invadido otro Mundo Fronterizo. Mis cazadores y yo estábamos ocupados en aplacar la rebelión-_.

 _\- Ah!._ Entonces esta es la primera oportunidad que ha tenido para ocuparse de Wani-.

 _-Sí-._ La mirada oscura de Sasuko se angostó. _-Pero debo ocuparme de eso-._

Los labios de Muerte se movieron en forma irónica. _-Nunca dudé de usted-_.

Luego una sirviente fiel, de exuberantes curvas y vestida en una costosa falda _qi'ka,,_ vino a la mesa roja elevada trayendo una bandeja de frutas y dulces. Muerte pudo suponer por su traje, que ella ocupaba un lugar de honor en el harem del rey, lo que significaba que era vigorosa en los cueros _vesha_. Su virilidad se endureció de sólo mirarla, su belleza de tez clara y sus firme pechos deseosos de ser contemplados.

Sasuke tomó nota de la expresión de la mirada de Muerte y tuvo que contener la risa. **-Ay-** , dijo con sequedad, **-ella-** _es una sana cogida. Di la palabra y Shion es tuya para la salida de la luna-._

 _-Sí-_ , él rezongó. - _La quiero-_.

Shion se acercó hasta Muerte y sonrió tímidamente al ofrecerle una fresa de fuego de la bandeja que llevaba. La gigante de ocho pies se agachó cercana a su pecho y, olvidándose de la fruta, se llevó en cambio un pezón a su boca. Una de sus grandes manos transitó el muslo de la sirvienta y separó su falda _qi'ka,,_ sus dedos recorrieron los rubios rulos de su pelvis hasta que encontró su clítoris para acariciarlo.

Shion se estremeció, sus ojos se cerraron mientras se acercaba para una mayor estimulación.

Sasuke soltó una risita al levantarse, decidió que era tiempo de preparar a sus cazadores. - _Te doy el uso de todas mis fieles sirvientas y Kefas mientras no esté-._ Movió sus cejas. _-Disfruta-_


End file.
